


Help

by sodypop97



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Gen, almost sadstuck but not quite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 19:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodypop97/pseuds/sodypop97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanaya thought she'd never see Vriska again - actually, she made a conscious effort not to - but Vriska finds her in a dream bubble nonetheless. And she knows Kanaya is troubled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Help

"It's been a while, Fussyfangs."

Kanaya stopped examining the nautical-themed dream bubble she'd been exploring and turned, surprised to the greeter. "Vriska," she said breathlessly. And indeed, it had been a while. Around one and a half sweeps on the meteor and in dream bubbles, and she hadn't ever found Vriska. Not that she was really looking. In fact, she might've been doing the opposite. She did long to see her again, but was reluctant to at the same time. And now that Rose and she were matesprits, well... There was no need to complicate anything, and Vriska would certainly do just that. She just didn't trust her own feelings around her.

"How are you?" Kanaya asked.

Vriska scoffed. "It's been how long, and the first thing you do is ask how I am?"

"My apologies for not meeting your expectations. What were you hoping for me to do? Swoon at your very presence?" She snarked at Vriska only with the intent of appeasing her. Beforehand, she'd really find fun in using human sarcasm on the troll, even if it were a defense mechanism in some ways. Now, it was just an act to kill the uneasiness between them.

"That's the Fussyfangs I remember." Vriska grinned. "Actually, the Fussyfangs I remember the clearest was punching me in the face. But I don't really need to redo that."

Kanaya smiled sadly. "If you insist," she joked half-heartedly. The Vriska she remembered most clearly was from their last moments alone, too.

_A blush and a welt were rising on the spidertroll's face. "Wow Kanaya," she said with dreamy smile. "I've never noticed until now, but-"_

_"I have to go see to the others," she interrupted, an excuse to leave this scene that was becoming far too surreal. It wasn't surreal when she kicked the clown in the crotch or when she sawed Eridan in half. But now, Vriska was about to say something that Kanaya had wanted to hear for so long. And Kanaya wasn't sure if she actually wanted to hear it anymore. No, she needed to go steady her nerves in solitude and wonder why her feelings were such a grey area anymore._

She blinked the reverie away.

"Look, I can tell there's something off with you," Vriska sighed. "And not just right now. For a while. Your meteor has passed through a couple of the bubbles while I've been in them, and it's like I've seen everyone except you. Well, you and Terezi, but it's reasonable that she's avoiding me. But you, not so much. You're not the kind of person that would run away from stuff. But maybe I don't know you so well anymore."

Kanaya shrugged. "Maybe we just haven't seen each other by chance." She gazed away. Sure, maybe it was by chance whenever she reversed her direction upon hearing Vriska's voice rise in the distance or felt the girl's memories materialize around her. (It wasn't.)

"I asked Dave about you. I know he can joke around sometimes, but he got pretty serious when I asked about you and Rose," Vriska continued, undeterred. "From what I've heard, she's always drunk off her ass and you're constantly with her. But you don't do anything to actually stop her from getting worse and worse. Speaking of which, where is she now?"

Biting her tongue, she refused to let Vriska know that Rose was passed out in bed from the bottle she'd called "vodka." She felt Vriska's knowing voice pierce her, and it took much restraint to keep her fist at her side, wondering bitterly if she meant to solve every problem with Vriska with her fists now.

She noticed Kanaya's clenching fists and backed down to a gentler tone. "I just want to say, this is probably all my fault."

"How so?" Kanaya frowned.

"You think if you fuss too much over Rose and try to stop her drinking, you'll be pale-zoned by her. Sort of like how I pale-zoned you. Right?"

She didn't respond.

"Ugh. Look, I'm trying to help you here, okay? I'm trying to get some sense into and make you lose the mindset I put you in so you can have a functional-" she hesitated briefly. "-matespritship with this girl."

Kanaya finally looked back at Vriska. Did she really still have red feelings for her? Was she actually jealous of Rose, the reason Kanaya wouldn't listen to her flushed confession on that last day? "You don't want her to be my matesprit though, do you? You want yourself to-"

"Shut up and take my help." Vriska ground her teeth. "Back when I was alive, I was stupid, okay? I never even realized you were flushed for me, ever! But, Rose really does like you a lot, okay? And if you get your ass in gear and stop her drinking problem, that won't make you her moirail! In fact, she might get even more flushed for you! I'm dead and I'm still messing up your life, and I'm sorry!" With each word, she grew louder, until her apology was shouted and ragged.

The silence that set between them felt full of static energy. Kanaya wasn't sure how to respond, the jade filling her eyes and spilling to her cheeks seeming to confirm that everything Vriska said was right.

"Don't cry," the Theif said angrily through her own betraying tears. "I'm fixing your goddamn relationship."

"Why?" Kanaya asked quietly.

"Because I fucking want to. I want to do something other than screw you over for once, so accept it," she said through cracks in her voice. "Just take my advice, and go!"

She stood, stunned that she'd ever see Vriska so broken up over something that had to do with her. She wanted to do anything that would make things less painful, for the both of them. But there was nothing that could do that. It felt as if it was destined that their relationship would always be full of damage and hurt, no matter how much they tried to make it otherwise.

"Goodbye, Vriska," she murmured, then left the way she'd came. She turned back after the nagging need to couldn't be quelled, but Vriska was already gone.

**Author's Note:**

> This was based off of a theory I found on tumblr that Kanaya was afraid that things with Rose would've played out like they had with Vriska. I forget who originally came up with it.


End file.
